Network-based service provider networks exist that allow customers to purchase and utilize various types of computing resources on a permanent or as-needed basis. For example, a service provider network may permit customers to purchase and utilize computing resources such as virtual machine instances, data storage resources, database resources, networking resources, network services, and other types of computing resources. Customers may configure the computing resources provided by a service provider network to implement desired functionality, such as to provide a network-based application or another type of functionality.
Managing computing resources provided by a service provider network such as those described above can be extremely complex. At least some of this complexity is attributable to the large number of computing resources that are commonly utilized at any given time by many customers of service provider networks. For example, some customers of service provider networks might utilize large numbers of computing resources that are provided by or associated with many different types of network services and that are provided by computing resources operating in multiple geographically dispersed data centers. When large numbers of computing resources such as these are utilized by a customer of a service provider network in this way, it can be very difficult for the customer to obtain information regarding the operational status of resources that together provide certain functionality or that are related in some way.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.